


Winter Solstice 1

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Winter Solstice, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for prompt, winter Solstice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 19 Dec - Solstice prompt





	Winter Solstice 1

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/solstice_zps814pyfng.jpg.html)


End file.
